


Jerry's rather difficult job

by Change_starts_with_an_ember



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Change_starts_with_an_ember/pseuds/Change_starts_with_an_ember
Summary: Jerry is super sick of his job.





	

Mewling cries were heard from the back door. Jerry however was doing a remarkable job (if he did say so himself) of ignoring the sounds and focusing on his assignment. Terrance Harping of Coursejoining Bay. Jerry struck, moving as caucuously as possible, barely touching the floor as he sank his entire energy into his right arm. The target was down. Now came the hard part. Jerry mussed up his hair and sighed melodramatically. How many of these was he going to have to do? The work was draining and the pay was awful but quitting was preposterous. He was still considering his options when the figure behind him began to rise and moved closer and closer, counting the time until....Jerry turned around. 'Up yet?' He quierried. The looming figure of Terrance Harping grunted, confusedly. Jerry cursed himself for forgetting his manners. His mother raised him better than this. 'Jerry Carvinalae, pleased to meet ya. You may be wondering where you are. Well, don't. You won't even remember this conversation, will you Ter-bear? You didn't last time'.

'What the £&3i is up with you, you sawed-off middle finger. I'm Buiiisssyyy'

'I can see you are just as refined as when we met last. I can tell you that I regret this considerably less' Jerry grabbed onto terrance's hand. He lowered his voice to a stage-whisper 'Geronimo'.

Terrance found himself rising off of the ground and panicked, attempting to grab onto anything within sight with his left hand and profusely trying to escape Jerry's death-like grip with his right. He suddenly stopped dead as he came to the startling realisation that there was a roof in his warehouse, and that Jerry was aiming right for it.  
'You bloody psycho! The roof' 

'Feed the birds, tuppence a bag. Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag. You know, I have thought about carrying an umberella with me' Jerry wistfully stared off into the distance. 'But it was too much strain to carry when I went off-world and the parrot's head isn't cheap you know' 

'You aren't....you can't' Terrence gave up on trying to reason with the man and started to compose a letter to his family. I shan't bore you with the details but there was some crude and abusive language involved, along with some rather questionable grammar. 

'Well then, here we go, old chap' 

'You aren't even English'

'Spoilsport' Jerry sulked 

As they picked up speed from the power of reverse gravity (rather like actual gravity, except reversed. They get along quite well but struggle when buying Christmas gifts for Aunt Matilda. They also enjoy rhyming sentences, to the chagrin of the company they keep)   
_________________________________


End file.
